Into the Unknown
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Eureka/Staragte X-over. Someone in Carter's past comes to Eureka . . . in a not-so-normal way. Read and Review as always! And please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em! None of them. I'm making no profit from this fanfic. There I said it. I do, though, own the Mystery Woman. Woohoo! I own someone. Wait . . . That didn't come out right, did it? Getting mind out of gutter now . . . .

**Rated: **PG-13, for now.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm trying a Stargate/Eureka fic, this time. Shocking, isn't it? . . . No, I didn't think so. Yet another fic with an OC. No surprise there either. **Time Set: **Future seasons for both shows.

**Summery: **Don't really know what's gonna happen in this one. I'm just kinda goin' along with it. I don't really have a master plan either. Someone in Carter's past comes to Eureka. That's it. That's all I got for you! Read and Review as always! And please enjoy!

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 1

**(Eureka)**

She woke up to the vanishing night sky, naked, on the muddy ground. She knew that much. She welcomed the morning sun. It was fall and very cold where she was. She didn't know where she was either. The woman stood up, looking around with her blurry eyes.

The morning autumn breeze ruffled her short auburn hair. Her green eyes shifted around the forest. She started panicking. She had a fit body with strong arms and legs. She started walking forward. She needed to find some clothes and get cleaned up.

She walked for an hour before coming to a clearing. There was a small bunker entrance. She opened the door and descended down the stairs. She wasn't aware that it was being lived in. She approached another door. She looked around once again, trying to find a way to open it.

**(Eureka, Carter's Smart House)**

Sheriff Carter woke up to his Smart House, S.A.R.A.H.

"You have a visitor. Sheriff Carter,"

"This early in the morning? Who is it?" he asked groggily, sitting up in bed.

"I do not know. I have not seen her before,"

"Her? Let me see her?"

A screen popped up from an unknown drawer. The auburn haired woman looked around the small room. She began to pace around the small, cold space. She wrapped her arms around herself, keeping warm and hiding her round breasts. Carter noticed that she finally noticed the camera by the door.

"Hello? Anybody here?" the Mystery Woman yelled loudly than she had realized.

"Shall I open the door and let her in, Sheriff? S.A.R.A.H. asked.

"S.A.R.A.H., Can you freeze frame a picture from the surveillance camera and I.D. her?" Carter asked, getting dressed.

"Of course,"

"Okay, we'll double team it. I'll let her in while you I.D. her for me,"

Jack Carter quickly got dressed in record time and practically ran to the door with a robe for the Mystery Woman.

"S.A.R.A.H., door,"

The door whooshed open silently. The cold morning air that followed the woman filled the smart house. The Mystery Woman looked blankly at him.

"Hi," she said with a low, unsure, voice.

"Hi," Carter greeted back, giving the robe to her. "Come in." He swore she looked familiar, but he just couldn't place his finger on where and when.

"Thank you," the green eyed woman said, throwing on the robe and stepping inside.

She noticed that it was several degrees warmer inside the smart house. She looked around at the large house.

"Where am I?" she asked Carter.

"You don't know?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"Well, you are in the small town of Eureka. And this . . ." Carter put his arms up and swiveled a bit in place. "is my Smart House."

The woman looked around in awe.

"Dad!" a female shriek came from upstairs.

"What!" Carter yelled back.

Zoe Carter, a blonde haired teenager came rushing down stairs.

"Who could you be talking to this early in the morn . . .ing?"

Zoe stopped mid-word at the site of the robed Mystery Woman.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked the woman.

"Zoe!" Carter scolded his daughter.

"What! It's a total justifiable question. An unknown woman in my dads bathrobe at 4 o' clock in the morning.," Zoe rambled.

Carter gave a shrug while he rolled his eyes. She was right though.

"Who are you?" Carter asked the Mystery Woman.

"I . . . I don't know," the woman said slowly.

**To be continued . . . **

**A/N2: **So, how did you like it? Looking forward to future chapters? Couldn't care less for this fic? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 2

**(Eureka, Carter's Smart House)**

Jack Carter looked at the unknown woman. Zoe looked from her dad to the robed Mystery Woman. She then heaved a sigh and announced:

"I'm going back to bed."

The woman looked up at the teenager when Zoe spoke. Zoe turned back around and ascended back up the stairs.

Carter could not get his head around the fact that this woman, who eerily seemed very familiar to him, had appeared out of nowhere and stood naked right in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was very beautiful. The woman realized that Sheriff Carter was starring at her. She glanced over at him and gave a fake cough.

"Ummm, could I possibly get this mud off me and get some real clothes?" the woman asked.

"Uh-um, of course, of course!" Carter snapped back from out of his thoughts.

Carter ushered her to the shower. He let her have her privacy as he searched the house for some clothes that would fit her slender body. S.A.R.A.H. had started the shower for her. The woman stepped into the shower and let the warm water drip down her face and body. It felt so good.

The woman rinsed off the side of her and noticed a fairly new scar about 3 inches long. She ran a finger through it. What happened here? She wondered.

Meanwhile, Carter finally found some clothes that she could wear. It might fit loosely, but at least she'll have some real clothes to wear. Suddenly, a picture of this woman and an extended Bio appeared on the monitor in his bedroom.

"I have found your Mystery Guest, Sheriff," S.A.R.A.H. told him.

"Thank you," Jack Carter sat down on the bed and read thoroughly. "Her name is Isabella O' Connor. Wait, I know her!!"

"What?" Zoe asked from behind.

This surprised Carter and her jumped several inches from the bed. He gave her a meaningful look.

"I couldn't go back to sleep. Figured I'd get an early start but looks like your new girlfriend is in the shower.," Zoe informed him.

"Actually, she's an old girlfriend," Carter said slowly, looking back at the screen. Zoe sat next to her dad on the bed and began reading. "But, I haven't seen her in, like, 10 years or so."

"And you didn't recognize her because . . . ?" Zoe asked.

"Because she had long hair back then. 10 years is a long time,"

"Dad?" Zoë's eyes went wide, as did Carter's.

"I know, I see it,"

Carter continued to read, despite this rather unnerving piece of information.

"She's in the U. S. Air Force?" Carter couldn't believe it. "Isabella has had all sorts of training, too"

"She's also a Senior Medical Doctor. And part of some Top Secret Project called Area 52," Zoe and Carter exchanged looks.

"That's it. Nothing else," Carter heard the shower stop running. He passed the pile of clothes to his daughter, "Zoe."

"Yeah, I got it," She snatched the clothes and left the room.

**(SGC, Control Room)**

General Landry and SG-1 stood, battle worn, in front of the computers. Walter was dialing Atlantis. They were afraid of being cut off from the Atlantis Expedition. Both the Wraith and the Ori had attacked Earth and Atlantis at the same time. With the Odyssey in the Milky Way and the Daedalus in Pegasus.

"Come on, come on!" Daniel Jackson chanted under his breath.

"Chevron 8 is locked," Walter announced.

"Oh, thank god," Sam Carter whispered.

"Let's not celebrate just yet," Landry advised.

The Wormhole had established and Weir answered.

"Dr. Weir, glad to see Atlantis is still standing," Landry greeted her.

"Just barely, sir," She answered tiredly.

The Atlantis 'Gate Room was in ruins. They could tell by the limited movement from behind Weir that the Atlantis residents were either in the Infirmary, sleeping, or working on building the city back up. The same was pretty much for the SGC and Earth. Both Galaxies had been beaten badly.

"If it wasn't for Isabella, we wouldn't be here now," Weir continued.

"Same goes for us, I think," Landry turned his head to SG-1. They all nodded in agreement.

Colonel Sheppard stood next to her. He whispered into Weir's ears. She dropped her head and nodded silently.

"Dr. Weir?" Cameron Mitchell asked.

Weir sighed heavily, "We've just had a head count. We've lost over one-half of our expedition in the battle. And we have yet to hear from the Daedalus."

Everyone sighed in the room. They had lost a lot of people in battle, but not as much as more than half of a city's population.

"As soon as the Odyssey is fixed, we'll send some more personnel to help fix Atlantis and find the Daedalus," Landry told her.

"Hopefully the Daedalus is out of communication range or something," Sheppard said, although he didn't seem to believe it. He gave a short pause and then asked, "Dr. Jackson, what are the chances that Isabella got descended for disobeying the Ascended Rule Book?"

It was a question that they all were thinking.

"Extremely high," Daniel answered. "But, it's been several days since she, you know, did her thing. I think it's just a matter of finding her."

**(Eureka, Carter's Smart House)**

Zoe had went into the shower after her. Carter had gone into the kitchen to wash his face in the sink.

"We really need another bathroom in this place," he had commented on his way to the kitchen.

Isabella pulled up the pair of jeans. She touched her scar again on her side.

**Flashback **

**(Pegasus, Wraith Hive Ship) **

There was battle fire all around her. Isabella's team had gone to rescue Sheppard's team, once again, from the Wraith. Isabella had passed a P-90 to Sheppard.

"We need to stop meeting like this!" she shouted through the gun fire.

They positioned themselves next to each other and started firing their P-90's. The two paused.

"You know, I was right in the middle of a nice quiet dinner. Alone," She was frustrated with him.

"I was I supposed to know that my team and I would be captured by Wraith on our anniversary?" Sheppard shouted back, while shooting his weapon. "Let's get out of here!!"

"Right," Isabella stood up from her kneeling position. "Cover me!"

**End Flashback**

**(Eureka, Carter's Smart House)**

Isabella blinked at the memory. It was in flashes and in pieces. She blinked. The monitor in Carter's room was still on and displayed her Bio. Curiously, she walked over to it and read it. Her eyes widened in shock.

She heard Carter's footsteps. He saw her looking at her Bio and watched her. Isabella turned around to face him.

"I died? I'm . . . I'm dead?"

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 3

**(Eureka, Carter's Smart House)**

Isabella stared from the computer screen and back at Carter.

"Obviously not," Carter said, slowly.

She put her hand on her mouth. Isabella was confused. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. What was this Area 52 all about? And why did she feel some sort of connection to Sheriff Carter? At least she knew her name. That was something. But, not much to stave off her curiosity.

Her stomach growled. Loudly.

"Hungry," Isabella said after a long moment of silence.

"Right, breakfast. Umm, SARAH, can make you anything you'd like. Just tell her what you want," Carter told her. He heard Zoe get out of the bathroom. "Finally," Jack turned to Isabella, "Go get something to eat. I need to get ready for work."

He disappeared into the bathroom. Isabella stood and scanned through her Bio again. She finally set out for the kitchen when her stomach grumbled again.

"What would you like for breakfast, Ms. O' Connor?" SARAH asked.

She didn't know what she wanted, at first. Until finally she got a strange craving for . . .

"Coffee and fruit,"

"How would you like your coffee?" SARAH asked.

"Black,"

"What fruit would you like, Ms. O' Connor?"

"Surprise me," Isabella told her.

Isabella felt a sharp pain in her head.

**Flashback**

**(Atlantis, Commissary)**

Isabella sat at a table in the fairly deserted commissary. In her hand she held a cup of coffee and ate a bowl of mixed fruit freshly picked from the Mainland. She scrolled through her medical PAD, reviewing a patience blood work. Isabella put her coffee cup down and took a bite of what looked like an orange, but tasted like a green grape.

John Sheppard walked behind her a stole a kiss from her.

"Morning,"

"Hm-mm, I like your morning greeting, Col. Sheppard," Isabella said.

She placed her hand on his cheek and returned the kiss.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" they heard Rodney's irritated voice as he walked by with a pile of food on his tray.

Sheppard pulled away from Isabella and put his hands on his hips. Isabella had started fiddling with John's zipper.

"Got enough food, there, Rodney?" Isabella asked.

Rodney just rolled his eyes and muttered as he left,

"Newlyweds,"

Isabella looked up at John and they grinned at one another.

**End Flashback**

**(Eureka, Carter's Smart House)**

Isabella held her head for a moment and let the sharp pain pass. She rubbed her forehead with her index finger. Isabella sat down at the table. Zoe clambered down the stairs fully dressed. She passed Isabella's coffee and bowl of mixed, chopped fruit to her. Zoe sat down across from her.

"Headache?" Zoe asked, noticing Isabella rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah,"

"SARAH,. Aspirin,"

A cupboard appeared from under a counter space in the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Isabella drank a sip of coffee. Zoe took a few aspirin out of one of the bottle and SARAH got a cup of water. She then gave it to Isabella.

"Thanks," Isabella took the aspirin with the water.

"Any luck on gaining any of your memory back?" Zoe asked reaching for the refrigerator.

"Just quick flashes here and there. Nothing really concrete yet," she told the teenager.

"There might be something at Global that might help piece your memories together," Jack Carter walked in, pinning his Sheriff's badge and holstering his gun.

Isabella looked up from her bowl of fruit. So, there was some hope for her yet. Hopefully.

**To be continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

-1"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 4

**(Eureka, Global Dynamics)**

"Why did you bring her here, Carter?" Allison Blake through her hands in the air in frustration. "You know . . . "

"She lost her memory, Allison. SARAH found a Bio on her from the Air Force. She's a part of some big secret organization known as Are 52. Whatever the hell, that is." Carter explained.

"What? Area 52? Are you sure?" she asked.

Isabella stood outside of the office of one Nathan Stark. Stark was somewhere in the facility. Isabella watched the conversation through the glass window, with her arms folded.

"Positive. Why?" Carter then asked her.

"Are 52 requires the highest Security Clearance on the face of the planet!" Allison paused, taking a quick glance at Isabella. She turned back to Carter. "Has she remembered anything?"

"Just flashes of things here and there. Nothing really that would make any sense," He told her.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?" Nathan had made his entrance into his office. "And who's that woman standing outside my office?"

Carter ignored him completely and looked at Allison.

"Alright! Alright!" she finally said. She turned to Nathan. "We need to use the Memory Recall Device."

"What?" Nathan and Carter said at the same time.

They looked at one another for a moment. Allison, completely weirded out. These two were actually being civil with each other.

"It's like the Mind Probe Device. But, a little different," she answered Jack's question.

"I'm not gonna authorize anything, unless someone tells me what the hell is going on," Nathan asked her, putting his hands on his hips.

"The woman standing outside is Isabella O' Connor," Jack started. "She told me that she woke up in the middle of the forest, naked, and without any memory about who she is."

"Carter wants to use the Memory Recall Device on her, so that she could remember," Allison paused. "She also works in Area 52."

Nathan gave her a meaningful and shocked look.

"She's what?"

Allison nodded, "Apart of Area 52."

"Ok, what's so damn important about this Are 52, huh?" Carter asked.

"Besides the high security clearance?" Nathan asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah, 'sides that," Carter shot back.

Allison rolled her eyes at the two and answered, "Area 52 involves something so huge that if the world found out about it, there probably be riots on the streets."

"Let's just say, Are 51 isn't the one that has to do with aliens," Nathan told Carter. Nathan turned to Allison, "You have my authorization to use the Memory Recall Device."

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

Colonel Sheppard slipped his jacket off to reveal a blooded bandage that covered half his left arm. Carson had ordered him to check in every two hours to rewrap his bandage and make sure Sheppard hadn't reopened any stitches. Besides the big gash on his arm, Sheppard had a mild concision, several minor cuts and bruises all over hid body. Despite all his injuries and Carson's constant nagging, he needed to help with the rebuilding of Atlantis.

"Let's see what we've got, shall we?" Carson began to unwrap the bloody bandages.

He let Carson clean up his wound and check his vitals, gazing off into space. Sheppard's thoughts quickly shifted from how tired and hungry he was, to Isabella. Watching her die was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life. There wasn't anything anyone could have done to save her, and they had all knew that.

Then his thoughts replayed the last 36 hours. Their worst fear had come to pass. Every single Wraith Hive Ship came to Atlantis. It was one final, defiant battle. It had seemed all was lost and the Expedition was ready to go through the Stargate, back to earth, and set the auto self destruct when an enormous ball of energy and engulfed every last Wraith ship.

"All done, Colonel!" Carson had finished with his bandage. "Do yourself a favor, lad, and get something to eat. The commissary should be fairly decent."

Sheppard gave him a small nod, "Thanks, doc," He hopped off the bed and left, intending on going to get something to eat.

**(Earth, SGC, Commissary)**

Daniel sat in the commissary holding on to his cup of coffee. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. Daniel looked up tiredly. Sam greeted him with a small mile. She had a fresh cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey," Sam greeted, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey,"

Sam sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Any luck finding Izzy?" Daniel asked.

"Nope," she sighed.

Daniel kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"We'll find her. It's only been 36 hours," Daniel paused as Sam lifted her head and drank her coffee.

"I don't know how," Sam told him desperately. "The Ancients could have dropped her off on any planet in two different galaxies!"

"We'll find her," Daniel repeated, taking her free hand and gently caressed it in his free hand.

**To be continued . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 5

**(Eureka, Global Dynamics)**

There was silence in the elevator on the way to where the Memory Recall Device was. Carter watched Isabella closely. Isabella closed her eyes, held her head and fell backward unexpectedly, hitting the back of the elevator hard. Carter and Nathan held onto each of her shoulders, keeping her from falling to the ground. Isabella held her eyes shut as this particular memory surfaced.

Isabella stood upright as soon as it was over with a tear trickling down her face. Reluctantly, Nathan and Carter let go. The elevator door opened. Allison emerged first and had the others follow her through the long and twisted corridors.

"The memory was in pieces, like all the others," Isabella began. "But, more concrete,"

"What did you see?" Carter asked.

"Someone was being tortured in front of me and several others. The man being tortured, I've seen before in my other memories. He was being tortured from somewhere else. Someone was sending a live video feed from another planet to the one the rest of us were on," Isabella told them.

"Who was this man you keep seeing?" Nathan asked.

"Someone had referred to us as Newlyweds,"

"So, you two are married?" Carter asked.

"Apparently," Isabella answered with a shrug.

"Then where's your wedding ring?" Allison asked.

"Damned if I know!"

Isabella was getting frustrated with all these questions. She was in the dark about pretty much everything at the moment. Allison guided them into a room.

There was a recliner chair in the middle of the room. Isabella sat down in the chair. Allison took over the controls from the technician an told him to take a break. Next, Allison hooked Isabella up to the Memory Recall Device with a helmet looking thing. It had cords running in the back and mini-probe's inside. Nathan and Carter stood behind Allison once she turned on a larger monitor in front of them. The monitor showed a black space with a white mist-like substance swirled around on the screen.

Nathan whispered to Allison, "Record everything."

Allison nodded and pushed a button.

"What now?" Carter asked.

"She needs to relax and let the memory flow. In simple terms this Device will keep the memories more solid,"

"Let's do this. I'm ready," Isabella told her.

Isabella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She released the breath slowly and breathed in again. Isabella repeated the process until a memory surfaced.

**(Desert Planet, Cave)**

"So, why is it that every time I get in trouble Elizabeth sends you?" Sheppard asked Isabella.

"Because I can disembowel a person and then patch him up again," Isabella reminded him.

"Right," Sheppard said with a flinched.

Naturally, Sheppard wasn't watching where he was going and fell down a hole in a cave on an uninhabited planet. The other three members of his team and gone back to Atlantis for help. Elizabeth decided to only send back a medical personnel and Ronan. The medical person turned out to be Isabella, to Sheppard's dismay.

"That, and Carson is to chicken to go off-world anymore. Not since that whole wasp incident," Isabella continued.

"The baby," Sheppard commented.

Isabella turned her attention to Sheppards leg. She cleaned out the gash on the leg. He twitched.

"Would you hold still, Colonel," she told him. "You're worse than Rodney McKay."

Sheppard flinched again as she cleaned the rest of the gash. That's when she noticed that several bones were sticking out.

"Oh, boy," she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," Isabella lied. "You'll be fine."

"Your bedside manner sucks, Colonel," he informed her. "Tell me the truth."

"Alright. Alright," She said. "It's bad. The bone is fractured in several places and you've lost too much blood."

"Well, fix me up and let's get out of here, shall we?"

"You don't understand, Colonel. We can't move you 'til I've stopped the bleeding, at the very least," she explained. "Now would you shut up and let me work?"

He nodded and rested back down on the side of the cave walls. Isabella straightened Sheppard's leg with difficulty. She stitched up the gash and put a splint on the injured leg. Finally, Isabella, wrapped up the leg and managed to slow down the bleeding.

"Now what?" he asked painfully, through gritted teeth..

"We wait 'til Ronan comes back with that stretcher," she informed him.

"That could take a better half of the day. You two took forever to get back here the first time,"

"We'll just rest her for now until then. The morphine I gave you should kick in at any moment," she then told him.

Isabella could fell her twisted ankle start to swell up from her fall on her way down to the cavern's whole. She shifted a little trying to get comfortable.

"How's the leg, Colonel?" Shepard asked her sincerely after a few moments had passed.

"It's about the size of a small grape fruit," she told him. "Yours?"

"Not to bad now. The morphine helps. Making the pain more bearable," he told her. "Look, I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you."

**(Eureka, Global Dynamics)**

Isabella took a gasp of air as she opened her eyes and surfaced from the memory.

"Okay. That was weird," she commented, looking around.

"Good or bad kinda weird?" Carter asked.

"Good, I think," Isabella turned to Allison, who was at the controls. "Do it again. But dial it up more."

"That's above safety range. It could cause brain damage," she told her.

"I don't care," Isabella said.

"But, I do," Carter interjected.

"Do it, Allie," Nathan told her sternly.

Not too happy with this, Allison nodded curtly and turned the knob.

**To be continued . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 6

**(Atlantis, Infirmary)**

Isabella casually walked into the Infirmary and looked around for Carson. She hadn't been feeling well for the last few days. At first, she thought it was the stomach flu. By the third day she and John had decided, it wasn't the flu. She found him examining a patient.

"Alright, Radek, be more careful next time," Carson told him.

"It's not like I wanted to get burned by the electrical conduit. There wasn't any indication it was active," Zelanka rambled.

Zelanka jumped off the examination bed, holding his wrapped up hand. He passed Isabella with a wave with his good hand.

"How did the meeting with General Landry go?" Carson asked when he spotted her.

Isabella sighed as she helped him put the bandages and ointment away.

"Not so good,"

"Oh, no. What happened?" Carson asked at once.

"Besides loosing my temper, I had to leave the briefing room several times to throw up," Isabella told him, tiredly.

"You explained to them that you weren't feeling well, I presume?" he then asked her.

"Of course. He didn't believe me at first, though," she said. "John's with him now."

Carson patted her on the shoulder.

"I need you to take some tests, Carson," she told him. "I don't think I have the stomach flu."

"Have a seat," Carson patted the examination bed they were near.

**(Eureka, Global Dynamics)**

Isabella snapped her eyes open.

"What happened? Why'd you shut it down?" she asked urgently.

"Your Blood Pressure just sky rocketed and your heart is racing," Allison told her. She looked over to Nathan and Carter. "I would advise that she stops for today. We're not exactly sure what the affects of this device can truly do to anyone's body."

Carter went over to Isabella and helped her sit up. Isabella detached herself from the device.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped her stand.

"Yeah," Isabella reassured him. She then asked, "Now what?"

"Now, I have to go to work," Carter told her. He glanced at Allison and Nathan, who were looking at the memory-video footage. Carter told them, "We'll be back tomorrow morning. Same time. Same place."

"Fine," Nathan said, distractedly.

Carter focused back on Isabella, who was looking a little warn out.

"I'll take you back to the Smart House before I head to the Station. You can take a nap and get rested," he suggested, kindly.

"Yeah, a nap sounds really good, actually," she nodded.

**(Off-world, Bunker)**

Isabella regained consciousness, only to wish she hadn't. Her head throbbed and felt like she had a mild concussion from hitting the hard ground. She must have been stunned by someone. Isabella opened her eyes and automatically realized who her capturer was.

Kolya.

"Good afternoon, Colonel," he greeted slyly. A grin crept upon his face. "Or shall I address you as Doctor now?"

"How in the hell did you know I'm not in the Air Force anymore?" she asked. Isabella then propped her head up. "And why aren't you dead?"

**(Atlantis, 'Gate Room)**

"Where's Dr. O' Connor?" Weir asked when the medical team stepped through.

"She was right behind us," one of the medical people told her. "She was watching our six."

"Rebel Genii were also on the planet, ma'am," someone else on the team informed her.

"It was a trap?" she asked them.

"It seemed like it,"

Weir sighed and nodded. She put a hand on her radio and spoke into it.

"John, get your team together and meet me in the Briefing Room. We have a problem,"

"On my way," Sheppard responded.

**To be continued . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 7

**(Eureka, Smart House)**

The moment Isabella put her head down on the couch, she fell asleep. It was anything but a dreamless sleep, however. Slowly her memories surfaced as dreams. She couldn't distinguish some of the memories. Some felt more like dreams than apart of her past.

Isabella sat upright when she heard the doors to the Smart House opened. Her head throbbed.

"Oh, sorry!" Zoe exclaimed when she saw Isabella waking up.

"It's alright," she told the teenager. "You're home early."

"Just came for some lunch," Zoe strolled over to the kitchen. "How's the headache?"

"My head feels like a Puddle Jumper landed on top of it," she said, holding her head. "SARAH, can I have some more aspirin, please?"

A glass of water and two more aspirin appeared on the counter. Isabella got up from the couch and took the medicine.

"I have no idea what a Puddle Jumper is. But it doesn't sound light-weight," Zoe said, passing a banana to Isabella.

"Thanks," Isabella said. "That's because it's not."

"What is a Puddle Jumper, anyways?"

"That's classified,"

Zoe raised an eyebrow and asked, "Memory's back?"

"Some. There's still plenty of holes," Isabella told her.

Zoe finished making her and Isabella their sandwiches. The two sat down at the table and began to eat in silence.

Zoe finally broke the silence and asked, "Do you remember how you met my dad?"

Isabella put her sandwich down and thought about the answer before answering.

"Well," Isabella began, "We met in detention in our Sophomore year of High School. I don't remember the details. But, I do remember how much I loved him and how hard it was to leave."

"Do you remember why you left?" she asked.

"I didn't have enough money to go to Medical School. I had to join the Air Force to become a doctor," Isabella told her. She shrugged and added, "I was a foster kid. Bouncing from one family to another every other month. I felt, then anyways, that I had no choice."

"Do you regret it?" Zoe then asked. "Knowing what you now?"

"No. I don't. I've seen things . . ." Isabella broke off softly. She looked up at Zoe. "I guess it wasn't meant to be, between your dad and I."

The two ate the rest of their sandwiches in silence. Lost in their thoughts. Zoe then ran off back to school. Isabella decided to do some internet searches on names of people who she'd remember. That took up most of the afternoon. There was one thing nagging at her. Why was she brought here, in Eureka, instead of Colorado Springs?

Isabella was at the laptop in the couch when Carter came in, exhausted from a days work.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she returned the greeting.

Carter sat down beside her.

"Watchya doin'?"

"I've been searching names and places that keep popping into my head," she told him.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Most of it's classified," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, how about I take you out on the town tonight?" Carter offered.

"That sounds good," Isabella said. "It'll be good to get out and about for a while, anyways."

She closed the laptop and put it on the table. There was the usual sharp pain that led up to a memory.

**(Off-world, Bunker)**

Kolya circled Isabella, ginning slyly. "I have spies all over the galaxy."

"You mean you use the little men you have to spy on everybody? Well, that's kinda stupid," Isabella told him, struggling against her bonds.

"In a few hours I will have what I want," he said simply.

"And that would be . . ."

"Sheppard, of course," Kolya stepped closer, taking out his knife from it's holster. "Let's see how long it takes you to bleed out."

Swiftly, Kolya stabbed her in the abdomen sideways. Hitting some major organs, as well as the fetus.

Isabella plummeted forward violently, crying out in pain. "You bastard!!"

Isabella slumped back against the metal pole that she was tied to, blood dripping to the ground.

They waited in silence. The two hours that went by seemed like weeks. Isabella began to loose color and sweat dripped from her face, neck and chest mixing in with blood that had settled next to her in a puddle.

"Kolya!!!" Sheppard roared from the entrance.

He and his team managed to get passed the guards that were guarding the entrance. Now Sheppard pointed his P90 right at Kolya. Ronan and Teyla had untied Isabella and let her fall to the floor.

Kolya opened his mouth to speak, but Sheppard had not wasted any time in shooting him. Kolya fell to the floor. Sheppard shot him three more times, just to be sure he was finally dead. Sheppard rushed over to Isabella and propped her head up on his lap.

"We'll get you back to Atlantis and Carson will fix you right up," he assured her as he put gauze from his field kit on her side to try and stop the bleeding.

Isabella only nodded weakly.

Sheppard picked her up carefully. With Ronan in front and Teyla covering his back, they all made it to the Stargate.

**(Eureka, Smart House)**

Isabella let out a soft gasp and held her scar from where Kolya had stabbed her. A tear fell down her face.

"What?" Carter asked, urgently.

"That bastard. He had planned that!!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Who? Planned what?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you," she began. "But, someone looking for revenge, killed the fetus. He knew John would never let him live after that!"

"You were pregnant?"

"Before I died. Yes," She informed him.

"Wow. I thought this town was strange," Carter said.

"Dad!" Zoe came bounding down the stairs from her room. "What are we gonna do for dinner?"

"We're going to Vince's and maybe a movie," he answered.

"Have fun!"

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll find something. Don't worry about me. Go enjoy your date!" Zoe went back upstairs again.

Carter looked absolutely livid with his daughter.

"It's not a date, date. See it more as a night out with an old friend," Isabella pointed out.

In a better mood now, Carter asked, "Let's see what's playing?"

**To be continued . . . **


	8. Chapter 8

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 8

(Eureka, Vince's Place)

Jack and Isabella walked into the restaurant. They were both immersed in their own conversation. The two had decided on a Sci-fi movie.

"I want my two hours back," Jack commented.

"If only they knew what the Roswell Grays really look like," Isabella giggled.

"Good evening, Sheriff," Vince greeted him when they entered. He saw Isabella and noted, "And this must be our maiden in the forest. Welcome to Eureka."

"Thanks," she said. Isabella mumbled to Jack, "Who told them?"

Jack groaned, "Jo."

She looked sharply at him.

"I had to tell her. She's investigating your case," he told her, as they sat down in the corner of the restaurant.

"My case?"

"Aren't you at least the little bit curious why you landed here?" Jack told her. "According to Jo, there are no other foot prints beside yours and no tire tracks around the area."

Isabella remained silent until they ordered their dinner.

"So, what do the Roswell Grays really look like," Jack asked, making conversation.

Isabella eyed him.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, or not. I haven't remembered just how classified everything is just yet," she told him. "Zoe was asking me about us, this afternoon." This was her attempt at making conversation.

"Oh, you did, did you? And? What did you tell her?" Carter asked.

"That we met in detention," Isabella told him.

"Ugh," Carter put his face in his palms.

Isabella giggled softly.

****

(SGC, Sam's Lab)

Sam was pacing up and down her lab when Daniel entered.

"Sam?"

She stopped pacing and looked up at him.

"It's only been two days, Sam," Daniel told her.

He moved across the lab, to her.

"When we found you, we thought that that planet was the Lost City," Sam began. "Oma put you there because we would soon arrive."

"But, Isabella didn't ascend with help. She had done it on her own," Daniel told her. "And she had more than interfered with us lower beings."

He was deep in thought now.

"Do you think she chose, wherever she landed?" he asked, thinking out loud.

Sam shrugged.

"Perhaps, we need to stop looking foe her. We found you when we weren't searching for you, specifically," Sam suggested.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I'm sorry for the long hiatus. RL has been getting in the way and I have had a Writer's Block, again. Hopefully, it won't take long for the next chapter to get out.)


	9. Chapter 9

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 9

(Eureka, Global Dynamics)

Isabella stood in front of Nathan and Allison with her hands on her hips. Carter was behind her, a safe distance away. Allison and Nathan were distracted with the Memory Device. The two were looking down at the monitor

"Morning," Allison greeted, casually. She looked up. "Whoa!"

Nathan looked up quickly.

"What the . . ?"

"You can add accelerated hair growth to one of the side affects of the Device," Carter said, still, keeping his distance, but grinning, all the same.

Isabella's hair had grown past her shoulders.

"Since when did recalling memories have anything to do with hair growth?" Isabella finally asked.

"I'll look into it," Nathan said.

"You do that," Isabella said, as she sat down in the chair.

Carter moved around to join Nathan and Allison behind the control panels and monitors. Allison had hooked Isabella up to the device once more and began recording her memories.

****

(Atlantis Infirmary)

Isabella was sleeping soundlessly in one of the Infirmary beds. Carson was talking to Sheppard and Weir.

"I haven't managed to stop the bleeding. It's slowed. But, that's all I've been able to do," Carson explained.

"And the baby?" Sheppard asked, stealing a glance at his sleeping wife behind Carson.

Carson shook his head. Weir shifted in her place with one hand on her mouth.

"Damn," Sheppard hissed.

"Is there anything else that you could do?" Weir asked.

"I'm afraid not," he told her. "The knife hit a few major organs, too. I can't even give her pain killers because she's lost so much blood and she's so weak."

"Will you guys keep it down," Isabella said hoarsely. "People are trying to sleep here."

Carson, Sheppard and Weir turned to her and surrounded her bed.

"Hey," Sheppard wiped some sweet on her face with a cold wash cloth. "How are you holding up?"

"I've had better days," Isabella said through gritted teeth. She turned to Weir, "I'm gonna try and Ascend." Isabella gave a sharp gasp, in pain. She looked at John, "I know there's nothing else Carson can do for me. If Rodney McKay can do it, than so can I."

"Rodney **almost** did it," John corrected her.

"He was extremely close though," Weir pointed out.

"Hook me up, Carson," Isabella told him defiantly.

****

(Eureka, Global Dynamics)

Isabella opened her eyes lazily. She took in a deep breathe, trying to stay calm. It was hard. She was so close in finding out how she died and what had happened. This was the fourth morning after her arrival in Eureka.

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

"You lost your concentration," Allison told her. "Try and relax again."

Isabella closed her eyes once more and began to breath steadily.

****

(Atlantis Infirmary)

Carson had collected the monitor was needed to keep an eye on Isabella's ascension progress. Isabella meditated all hours of the day. Ascension on one's won, without and ascended being helping, was a very slow process, Isabella discovered.

It had been several hours of meditation before she opened her eyes and mumbled, "Daniel had it so easy."

She looked around at her surroundings. It was bark outside. John and taken a seat next to her bed and had fallen asleep with a book on his chest. She reached over painfully and touched his arm gently.

"Wake up flyboy," she said, nudging him awake.

John woke up slowly, stretching and rubbing his neck. He placed the book down at the table next to him. John leaned forward.

"Hey," he said, huskily.

"I'm almost there," she said weakly. There was another jab of pain before she continued. "I can feel it. Somehow."

"It took Rodney a lot longer to reach this point. That's amazing," John caressed her cheek. "You're amazing."

Isabella took hold of Johns hand and kissed his palm. She, then, continued to hold onto it, only tightening her grip when another wave of pain came.

"Sorry to intrude," Teyla said.

She, Ronan, Rodney, and Elizabeth had entered the area.

"It's okay," Isabella said, tiredly.

"She's almost there," Weir observed the monitor.

"What?" Rodney snapped. He looked at the screen "It took me days to reach that far."

"Well, I have a shorter deadline," Isabella said. "No pun intended."

She rested her eyes. She was tired and in so much pain. It was getting too unbearable. Isabella slipped into a coma.

****

(Atlantis Gate Room)

Isabella looked around. The Atlantis Stargate was active. No one was around, except for John. He stared around the room too.

"This is different," he commented.

"I think this is it," Isabella finally said.

"What is?"

"The final step to Ascension," she told him.

Isabella glanced from the active Stargate and back to John. She reached over to him and planted a passionate kiss in his lips.

"Good bye, John Sheppard," she whispered.

She let go of him and began to walk over to the Stargate. The bright light enveloped the 'Gate Room as she entered event horizon.

****

(Atlantis Infirmary)

The machines that were hooked up to Isabella began beeping.

"Carson!" Weir shouted for the Scottish doctor.

But, it was too late. By the time Carson reached Isabella, her body had died and the bright light enveloped her in the bed. The next moment, she was gone.

****

(Eureka, GD)

Isabella snapped her eyes open and took the device off of her head.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

****

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 10

(Eureka, Global Dynamics)

"Isabella, what did we just see?" Nathan asked.

"I, uh, Ascended to a higher plain of existence," she answered, dreamily. She got up out of the chair and began to pace as she spoke, "I must have disobeyed the Others. It's the only reason that they would give me back my corporeal form without my memories."

"Obviously," Jack said, with a hint of playful sarcasm in his voice.

Isabella stopped pacing and looked over at him.

"But, what?!" she threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Well, it's an awfully harsh sentence, for whatever you did," Allison said.

Isabella shook her head, "There's a worse punishment, I remember that much."

"Worse than having your memory erased and being dropped off naked in the middle of the forest in winter?" Jack asked.

Isabella dismissed herself from the room and began for the elevator. Jack hurried after her.

"Izzy, wait up!" Jack shouted after her.

He caught up with her when she stopped at the familiar nickname. She looked at him.

"You're not the only one who's called me that," she told him.

"I'm not?" he asked.

"No," Isabella resumed walking. "Someone who meant a lot to me, called me that."

"Who?"

"I can't remember,"

****

(SGC, Daniel's Lab)

"Sam," Daniel said suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked, tiredly. They had been thinking of places where the Others would have dumped Isabella.

"What if the Others put Isabella where she wanted to go," he began. "What she did was not just for us, but for them too. So, what if some small way they put her without her memories where she wanted to go."

Sam thought about it for awhile.

"It wouldn't have been Atlantis. They would have found her by now," she said.

"What about Earth? Any where besides Cheyenne Mountain?" Daniel asked, thinking.

"Probably where my half-brother is," Sam said, looking up at him.

"Jack Carter?"

"She never got over him completely," she told him.

"Where is he now?" Daniel asked.

"Eureka, California,"

Sam picked up the phone and immediately called him.

****

(Eureka, Smart House)

"Welcome home Sheriff," SARAH greeted him as Jack and Isabella entered. "Will you be staying with us another night, Isabella?"

"I'm afraid so, SARAH," she answered.

"Your half sister left a message for you this afternoon, Sheriff," SARAH told him.

"Sam? What is she up too?" he asked. "Play the message for me, SARAH."

_"Hey, Jack, it's me, Sam," _Sam's voice sounded urgent and tired. _"I wish I was calling under better circumstances. But, I need your help. Something's happened to Isabella and I need to know if she has contacted you in the past few days. Call me back either way. Give my love to Zoe. Bye, Jack."_

When Sam hung up and the message ended, Jack looked over at Isabella.

"Do you remember Sam Carter?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It sounds familiar. But, there's nothing else that I remember about her," she paused and added. "I should, shouldn't I"

"I have a feeling, that the two of you work for this Stargate Command," Jack told her. "It's been a hard day for you with that last memory. Why don't we watch some TV and I'll order us some take-out."

She nodded. Isabella was tired and a little insane with what she saw this morning. Her hair was a mess from being pulled out, out of pure frustration. She sat down on the comfortable couch and had SARAH surf the channels.

"Wait," Isabella told the house.

The Opening title of "Wormhole X-treme" appeared on the screen. The next image was of a large ring that looked a lot like the Stargate.

"SARAH, pause it," she told the house. The image of the Stargate looking device froze on the screen. "Jack!"

"Find anything decent?" he asked, casually, walking into the room. "Whoa!" he exclaimed when he saw the image. "Isn't it that Stargate thing in your memories?"

"Yeah,"

"Then what's it doing on a syndicated TV show, if the program is supposed to be classified?"

"I haven't got a clue," Isabella said.

"Plausible Deniability," SARAH answered, knowingly. "If the there is a leak about the classified program, then the Air Force will merely blame it on the show."

"Not a bad idea," Isabella commented.

Jack nodded off the weirdness. He's seen to much weirdness around this town to be fazed by anything. "Food'll be here in 20 minutes."

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: We're getting close to the end, folks! I might actually finish a fic . . . )


	11. Chapter 11

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 11

(Eureka)

The next day Isabella decided to take the afternoon to walk the streets of the small town. A gust of cold wind ruffled her air. Shills ran down her spine. Isabella pulled the coat she was wearing even tighter.

"Dr. O'Connor!" she heard a voice calling out to her.

She turned around and saw Henry catching up to her.

"I'm not much of a Doctor these days, Henry. Call me Isabella," she told him when he reached her.

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee," he suggested, waving over to Café Diem.

"That would be great. Thanks,"

****

(Eureka, Café Diem)

"How's the headache?" Henry asked, once they sat down.

"I wish I could say I've had worse. But, I can't remember," she told him, holding her head.

"Have your memories been more solid and less choppy?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"So, what's on your mind?" Henry asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing. Carter has the same look on his face when something's on his mind."

"Okay," Isabella took in a deep breath. "Jack's sister, Sam, and a bunch of other people are coming to get me in two weeks. I don't think I'm ready to leave and go back to my old life. I've only been here a short time. But, I like it here, in Eureka."

They took their coffee's from Vince and said their thanks.

"It sounds to me, like your past and present are colliding," he told her.

"Yeah, with a past that I can barely remember," she mumbled gloomily.

****

(Eureka, Smart House)

Isabella made another attempt at a nap. Her dreams were violent this time. She was thrashing violently SARAH's soft voice and Zoe's loud voice could barely be heard.

****

(Off-World Somewhere)

In Isabella's mind all she could hear and see was a battle waging on around her. She wore her off-world uniform with her medical equipment hung heavily on her shoulders. All Isabella could tell was that she was on desert planet. There was gunfire and staff blasts. To make maters worse: a sandstorm had just began to pick up in the middle of the fight.

Desperately trying to get to her wounded, Isabella dodged the staff weapon blasts, but got hit in the shoulder by friendly fire. She lost track of her medical team. Isabella hoped that they had navigated through the sandstorm and fight. She struggled getting to her wounded, but finally arrived.

To her immense relief, the medical team had made it through relatively unscathed, and already tended to the wounded. The sandstorm had died down and visibility had improved. Isabella put down her medical equipment and handed them to her team. She reached for her P90 just in time to take down three of the four Jaffa warriors.

But as they went down, she aimed at more Jaffa. However, the sand had jammed the gun. Isabella threw her gun on the ground and charged forward and before the Jaffa could react, she grabbed hold of his staff weapon and knocked him hard in the sand.

Isabella tossed the staff weapon to the side just as the Jaffa got up. The Jaffa charged at her this time. She grabbed one of his wrists, applied intense pressure to it, and grabbed the warrior by the throat.

****

(Eureka, Smart House)

Zoe remained shaking Isabella and calling her name. Immersed in her memory, Isabella woke up and grabbed Zoe by the throat, just as she just did in her memory. Isabella knocked Zoe to the ground and she sat on top of the teenager.

The older woman snapped out of her trance and looked down at the gasping girl. Isabella swiftly let her go and stood up, standing away from the girl. Zoe got up, still gasping for air, messaging her throat.

"I'm sorry. I . . ." But Isabella trailed off, looking down at her hand.

With one last look at Zoe, Isabella ran upstairs, to the guest room that she had been staying.

****

To be continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 12

**(Eureka, Smart House)**

The Carter's were both ordering SARAH to open the door to the guest bedroom.

"Isabella requires her privacy, Sheriff Carter," SARAH answered.

"I'm overriding it!" Jack yelled.

The door unlocked and opened with a soft hiss. Isabella sat on the bed in a fetal position. Jack and Zoe approached slowly. Isabella looked over at them as they did so. Isabella's eyes were bloodshot and puffy eyed from crying. She saw the bruise on Zoe's neck and looked away shamefully.

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed, not taking her eyes off of the woman.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," Isabella said, her voice shaking, and scratchy.

"I know," she reached out her hand and touched her shoulder gently.

A fresh wave of tears flowed down Isabella's face.

"Zoe," Jack spoke up after a moment of silence. "Give us a minute, will ya?"

"Sure," she replied in a whisper.

Zoe left the room and headed downstairs. Jack took Zoe's place on the bed and looked at Isabella sternly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had a memory. I was off-world and we were being attacked by some enemy Jaffa," Isabella explained hoarsely. "When Zoe finally woke me up, I was still concentrating in the fight that I was remembering. The next thing I know, I have my hand around Zoe's throat." Now that her voice was warmed up, it sounded half normal. She was so frightened by me."

Isabella stretched and got up from the bed slowly. Her muscles were getting sore from lying on the bed for so long. She began to pace up and down the foot of the bed, with Jack watching her every move.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm thinking, that I'm beginning to get dangerous," she confessed.

"That's a load of crap, and you know it," he told her firmly.

"Is it?" she asked him. "I am a member of the black ops who doesn't remember a damn thing about it. I mean, I have no idea what I'm capable of. Next time I could attack Zoe again and leave her with a serious injury or any other innocent person as I walk down the street!"

"There isn't going to be a next time," Jack told her. "This was a one in a chance thing."

"You don't know that," Isabella countered.

"You don't know that it's not," he pointed out. Then added, "Stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

She stopped. Jack got up from the bed and went over to her. He grabbed hold of her hands firmly enough to where she couldn't pull away too quickly.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Isabella obeyed.

"No matter want you've been through, and no matter how violent situations you've been in, you are not," he told her firmly and slowly. "You are the same, adventurous, loving, stubborn, kind hearted person I fell in love with in high school. And there isn't anyone else I trust with my daughter, than you."

Jack pulled her into a hug. Isabella breathed in and remembered the same smell of cologne on his clothes. But, they were interrupted, as if on cue, by Zoe.

"You do realize that the Eureka Fall Dance is tomorrow night, and Isabella and I don't have a dress to wear, right?" the 15 year old told her dad knowingly.

Jack reluctantly released her and told his daughter, "I'm well aware of that, yes. So?"

"So?" Zoe asked. She looked over at Isabella, "See what I have to put up with? Totally forgetful!" she turned her attention back to her father.

"Oh, I was supposed to give you girls a ride this afternoon, wasn't I?" Jack asked, finally clueing in. "I did get kinda sidetracked with the whole strangling thing. Give me some credit, here. I'll take you know, if you want."

As the three walked out, Isabella asked Jack in a teasing way, "And I thought I was the one with the memory crisis?"

"It must be old age," Zoe added.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "Oh, this is so not fair." he mumbled to himself. "I hate being out numbered.

**To be continued . . . **


	13. Chapter 13

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 13

**(Eureka, Smart House)**

Once Zoe and Isabella had chosen a formal dress each, they then spent the next day getting there nails, make-up and hair done. Zoe was wearing a dark blue dress that hung just to her shins, there was a low back, with the a high front the dress had spaghetti straps, with a matching shawl to keep her warm outside. Her hair was straightened and had two temporary dyed black strips in her hair.

Isabella was wearing a long, strapless, backless, black dress. She wore her hair down in loopy curls. Her hair had now grown past her shoulders. Se was still in the middle of getting ready when Jack Carter called up to them.

"Let's go, ladies!"

"I'm not ready!" Isabella hissed to Zoe. "Go distract him for a bit, would ya?"

"Fine, fine, fine," Zoe told her and then called down to her father, "Coming!"

Zoe left the room. Isabella slipped on her high heeled, clear plastic, and silver rhinestoned shoes. She stumbled over to the mirror that hung on the wall next to the closet. Isabella wasn't used to wearing high heeled shoes.

Zoe popped her head in the room.

"Dad's spazzing out down here. He's actually worried that we're gonna be late," she huffed. "You look amazing, by the way. Come on."

Isabella grabbed her shawl and followed her down the stairs slowly, trying not to fall. Jack stopped dead when he saw her, his jaw wide open. She smiled. That was exactly the reaction she and Zoe wanted.

"You clean up nicely," Isabella commented Jack, for he was wearing a, rented, tuxedo.

"I try," Jack grinned and put his arm out for her to take.

Isabella accepted.

**(Pegasus Galaxy, Mainland)**

The sun had began to set. The waves crashed against the cliffs below, and a large bomb fire roared at the beach below. The wedding party stood, facing the setting sun. Sheppard and Isabella stood, face to face, while Teyla spoke in the Ancient language. Sheppard wore his Military Blues, while Isabella wore a white sun dress, white sandals and a red rose in her short hair.

Teyla held up a red ribbon. She tied the ribbon around Isabella and Sheppard's wrist.

"May the bond between you stay strong," Teyla finished in English.

Sheppard grabbed Isabella, pulling her even closer, and kissed her passionately, as the wedding party stood and clapped.

After the ceremony, the group traveled down to the shore, where the bomb fire was.

**(Eureka, Global Dynamics, Infirmary)**

Isabella laid unconscious on one of the Infirmary beds, the curls in her hair had began to come undone, and her nose dripped with blood. Jack and Zoe stood next to her, while Nathan and Allison stood behind the doctor.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, Jack.

"We were dancing. Isabella's head started to hurt, like when a memory resurfaces, her nose started to bleed. But this time she went limp in my arms," Jack told him.

He put a hand on top of her head and caressed it gently then asked, "Do you think this has anything to do with that memory device she's been using?"

"Possibly," Nathan said. "The Memory Recall Device has never been used for this long amount of time."

"It looks like she's sleeping," Zoe said.

"I'm gonna do a detailed brain scan and get some blood tests done," the doctor told the group.

"Thank you, Doctor," Allison said.

He left the group.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the dance," Jack put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"No, I wanna stay," Zoe said quietly.

"Okay," Jack said.

"I'll have Henry take a look at the Memory Recall Device," Nathan said and left.

Zoe sat in the nearest chair and stared at Isabella, hoping that she would wake up at any moment.

"I'd better call Sam and let her know what's happened," Jack said softly. "I'll be back soon."

Jack left. Allison went over to Zoe and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**To be continued . . . **


	14. Chapter 14

"Into the Unknown"

Ch. 14

****

(Eureka, GD Infirmary)

Daniel and Sam rushed over to Isabella's bed. Sam greeted Jack and Zoe with a hug and Daniel shook their hands. Then the machines that Isabella was hooked up to began to beep loudly.

****

(Higher Plain of Existence)

Isabella almost went blind from the white that surrounded her. She looked around and noticed that she was wearing white as well. What is it with the Ascended and the color white? She asked herself.

"The recovery of your memories was not meant to be so quickly," a female voice said from behind.

The voice was familiar. Isabella's heart gave a summersault as she turned around slowly.

"Morgan Le Fay?" she asked. "How? I thought the Others had punished you for trying to help us find Merlin's Weapon."

She sighed, "You never could remember my real name even when you were ascended," she gave a small pause and told her, "You talked the Others into revoking my punishment."

"Have I ascended again?" Isabella asked.

"Indeed, you have," she answered. "You must come with me now. The Others would wish to speak with you immediately."

Isabella followed her.

She now stood in front of the Others. It seemed that they were a form of a council. Isabella was al little nervous. She didn't remember the last meeting she had with them. But on the looks on the Others faces, she had pushed their nerves to the limit.

An elderly man stood in front of her now.

"It was your idea to be descended to Eureka," Morgan told her.

"Although, it is against our rules, I am still honorable in our agreement," he told her. "You will return to your corporal form with all of your memories intact up until your first period of ascension."

Morgan walked with Isabella.

"You are curious about what transpired with the Others last time?"

She shrugged, "A little bit."

Morgan placed a hand on Isabella's face.

****

(Higher Plain)

"I just wiped out the Ori, the Wraith and the Replicators all in a single day," Isabella spoke confidently.

"We have taken that into consideration," the elder man spoke up.

"You owe me big," she said shortly. "All I ask is that you send me to Eureka, California when you send me back to my corporal state. If it will make you happy, you may take my memories from when I was ascended and before."

"We are aware that that this city has technology for memory recall," he told her.

"Then I will regain my memories of my own free will," she said innocently. "If this device doesn't work for some reason or another, then I will ascend once more and you can then send me back with all my memories from before I was ascended." Isabella told him sternly.

"Considering what she has sacrificed, she deserves at least this much," Morgan spoke up.

****

(Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis)

The ground she was laying on was cold, dry and flat. It felt man made. Isabella opened her eyes. She was naked again. Isabella glanced around. She was in some part Atlantis. Where exactly, she couldn't tell. It was dark and the lights were out. Isabella got up slowly and pulled herself up, using the bed next to her for help. The Others at least could have dropped her on the bed, the thought.

Wait. She remembered that. Isabella then remembered the deal that was made. She wasn't supposed to remember what happened during her ascension.

She pulled the blanket off the bed and covered herself up and walked over to the window. The lights of the city were out and there was smoke from the fires. There was a rustle noise at the doors. Someone from the other side was trying to get in the room. Isabella went over to the door and helped push it open.

"Rodney could have at least restored power to the quarter's after the Control Room and 'Gate Room," she heard a familiar voice mumble to himself.

The doors finally opened. The emergency lights that lined the corridors were the only lights working in the city.

"John?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Izzy?" he said hoarsely.

Isabella leaped into his arms and their lips met.

****

(Atlantis, Briefing Room)

"Hey. Look who showed up," Sheppard introduced Isabella to Weir and the others.

Isabella entered. Everyone stared ay her in disbelief. "Hi guys, " she said, giving a small wave at the group.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how?" Ronan asked.

"I chose to take corporeal form after I took care of the Wraith and the Ori," she told all of them. "I made a deal with Them, that I get to keep my memories from before I ascended the first." she gave a short pause and lowered her head for a moment. "I think that Morgan Le Fay is the one responsible for giving me back all of my memories from when I was ascended both times."

****

(Earth, Eureka, S.M.A.R.T. House)

Isabelle had convinced SARAH to let her in without alerting Jack or Zoe. She crept lightly and hid behind the wall. Jack and Zoe were having dinner with Sam and Daniel.

"According to Colonel Sheppard he found her in his quarter's," Daniel was saying.

"When is she coming back to earth?" Jack asked, rather impatiently.

"Isabelle and a few others got held up on the Midway Station. Given the circumstances, traveling through Midway is slower than usual."

Isabelle put her hands in her pockets and stepped out into view.

"Sitting with a bunch of wounded soldiers that smell is not my idea of a fun trip," she said, announcing her presence.

They all looked at her. Zoe was the first to jump up and hug her.

"Hey, kiddo," she said, wrapping her arms around the teenager tightly. She let go of her and told her.

Daniel went over to Isabelle and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back, Izzy," he told her grinning.

"Me too. Ascension is overrated," she smiled.

"We'll meet you at the car," Sam said.

Sam, Daniel and Zoe left the room.

Isabella and Jack stood facing one another.

"Thank you for taking me in," Isabelle said.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Jack told her. "Zoe really likes you and well, I. . . . I've missed you." he gave a short pause and then said, "I'm not afraid to admit that I have thought of being with you again."

She put her hand up, to stop him from saying anymore.

"Before you go on, you need to know that John and I are getting remarried. This time on earth," Isabelle put her hand down and continued. "The President of the United States has allowed John and I to get married. It's his way of thanking me for all I've done, in both galaxies."

Jack and Isabelle began to make their way up to the top, where Sam and Daniel were waiting.

"You're going back to Atlantis?" he asked.

"Yup. After the wedding," she told him.

"Will you, at least come and visit?" he asked.

"I'll try to as much as I can," Isabelle said.

Isabelle gave Zoe one last hug and gave Jack a quick squeeze.

"Good bye, Sheriff," she said softly.

****

The End

(A/N: Yes, you read right. I actually finished a fic. Well, maybe not. I got a crazy dream last night that continued this story. I'm gonna work at it and see if I can turn it into decent sequel. Thank you all for your reviews. Actually, thank you to anyone who bothered to read this story at all. I know that there's a lot of fanfic out there, so for anyone to take to time to read mine, is really great and it is much appreciated. I love you all.)


End file.
